


only fools do what i do

by skyfalljaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, HE WANTS TO BE TAKEN CARE OF!!!!, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts AU, Internalized Homophobia, Lack of Communication, M/M, also everything is in caps btw im just lazy and it looked better, bc hes taken care of himself since he was practically born, btw cursed child doesnt exist in here idc, btw will add more tags and characters as this continues, he doesnt take anyones shit, jaehyun is their defense professor btw, jaemin acts big and bad but hes really not, jaemin also assumes too quickly oops but hes kinda right at first, jaemin just wants love and reassurance, jaemins parents are like dracos, jeno is not ur stereotypical hufflepuff, jeno kinda judgemental, nothings really changed everyone still hates slytherins, they suck at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: jaemin finds himself in the hospital wing after his third calming draught of the week, and right next to hufflepuff lee jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	only fools do what i do

**Author's Note:**

> ❝ Tell me, father, which to ask forgiveness for: what I am, or what I'm not? Tell, me, mother, which should I regret: what I became, or what I didn't? ❞
> 
> not affiliated with jk rowling bc i hate her ass but love the harry potter series. it was actually written by daniel radcliffe she just made him forget abt it
> 
> anyways in this au, you dont start hogwarts at age 11, instead u start at 13. so first year = 13. mark is a 6th year, 00 line are 5th years, chenji are 4th years. mark is 18 already, renjun and jeno are 18 as well. hyuck is turning 18 in the summer and jaemin is still 17 until next school year. chenji are 16.

"This is the third Calming Draught you've taken this week," Renjun hissed, slapping Jaemin on the arm repeatedly, not even pausing until Jaemin caught his wrist mid-hit. He scowled instead, snatching his wrist back to his chest protectively, "I can't believe you."

Jaemin shrugged, sighing as he looked around the familiar Hospital Wing with mock interest, "The Hospital Wing is pretty and cozy, I like it here better than the Slytherin or Ravenclaw Common Rooms."

Renjun rolled his eyes, "Liar. You're stressed over exams."

"Be quiet!" Jaemin nudged him harshly as he looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I don't want people overhearing."

Renjun looked around the Hospital Wing as well, sighing, "There's only Madam Pomfrey and Jungwoo. Madam Pomfrey doesn't care and Jungwoo is too focused on learning from her," he jutted his chin out to where the seventh year was, hovering over the lady. Madam Pomfrey had been there for years, even years before Harry Potter had come to school. She was seen as some sort of hero, as well, for helping the injured in the Battle of Hogwarts. Jaemin dragged his eyes away from the lady, noticing the scar on her cheek glint in the light of the room.

"Whatever," Jaemin murmured, eyeing his bed covers and playing with a stray string, "It was pretty embarrassing, the way I ran out of Professor Longbottom's class-- I didn't even say why!"

Renjun's lips twitched in amusement, "Don't worry, I told him what was going on before I ran over here. You know, you're lucky to have me as your friend."

Jaemin lifted his head, eyebrows raising before he reached up to squeeze the older's cheeks, cooing at his best friend, "Best friend. You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried."

"I've tried," Renjun stated monotonously, blinking before continuing, "You're just very clingy and I don't see how people are scared of you." He tilted his head slightly, eyeing him, "Maybe it's your hair ..."

"My hair is brown, just like yours," Jaemin scoffed lightly. "What the hell is so scary about brown hair? Which, half of Hogwarts have, by the way."

Renjun shrugged, "You kind of have a mean face." He made a face, "Which is funny because you're probably the nicest Slytherin I've ever met."

Jaemin's eyes widened comically, ignoring his last sentence, "And you don't? Renjun, you're literally more mean than I am."

"I have that pure boy image, remember?" Renjun smiled, "People think I'm nice."

"But you're not," he said.

"But they think I am," the older said, shrugging again. "You know, maybe you should dye your hair." He made a thinking face, "Oh, maybe pink. Pink is a soft color."

Jaemin stared at him with wide eyes, "Renjun, are you serious?" Renjun nodded. "You've literally met my parents, there is no way in hell!"

Renjun scoffed, "I don't like your parents. Nobody likes your parents. You don't like your parents. I say go to hell with what they think and finally get rid of that bad boy image you have."

Jaemin rolled his eyes, hearing this entire conversation about a million times, "Never going to happen."

"Bet," Renjun challenged.

Jaemin narrowed his eyes at him, tilting his head in a terrifying way that would've made Renjun shake in his shoes if Renjun was ... Well, anyone else besides himself. Renjun only smirked in response and opened his mouth to respond but the doors flying open interrupted him.

The two best friends watched as Slytherin Lee Donghyuck, who most call Haechan, and Gryffindor Mark Lee drag unconscious Hufflepuff Lee Jeno in the wing, one of his arms over Mark's shoulder and Haechan holding him by his waist. Jaemin's mouth dropped open when he saw Jeno's other arm dangling by his side, looking bloody and mangled. He felt his dinner come back up his throat, quickly clamping his hand over his mouth as Renjun turned away just as fast, facing Jaemin with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey demanded loudly, dropping everything she was doing to run to Jeno and Jungwoo followed, his hands noticeably shaking by his sides. "Get him on the bed, now." The two hurriedly listened, dropping him on the bed right next to Jaemin and Jeno went crashing back, head hitting the pillow harshly and Jaemin winced, trying his best not to look at his arm. He felt Renjun grasp his elbow harshly, digging his blunt nails into the skin but Jaemin didn't mind, wanting to feel the pain to stop him from staring at the arm that was closest towards him.

"He was letting some first-year use a spell on him and they-- they mispronounced a word and that happened!" Haechan said frantically, shaking his head as he stared down at his best friend. Jaemin focused his eyes on his fellow Slytherin, eyeing him down. Haechan was usually cool and collected, sly and sarcastic comments leaving his mouth like it was his native language, so to see him so ... frantic and worried was very out of character for him. Mark Lee, usually one to run away first, for the first time looked calm, placing a hand on Haechan's shoulder, bringing him back a step so Madam Pomfrey could heal Jeno.

"Oh, Jeno," Jungwoo shook his head, "Haven't I told you to not let first years practice spells on you?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed, grabbing her wand and murmuring spells under her breath. Jaemin watched as the blood washed away and heard a light snap as Jeno's bone popped back into place, making him flinch. She turned to Jungwoo and instructed, "Grab the purple bottle on the third shelf."

Jungwoo did as told, running to grab it and bringing it back to her. She looked to his friends, "Hold him up so I can make him drink this." The boys held him up by his shoulders, watching as she forced his mouth open so he'd swallow the liquid. She leaned back and sighed after he swallowed, letting the boys put him back to lay down, "I'll keep him overnight to see how he reacts. Thank you, boys, but now it's time for you to leave." She looked over to Renjun, who was still holding onto Jaemin, "Including you, Huang."

Renjun smiled shortly, nodding before looking back to Jaemin and standing up, "See you in the morning. Don't die, and no more Calming Draughts until you're twenty."

Jaemin tore his eyes away from Jeno's peacefully sleeping body and rolled his eyes, kicking him lightly away from him, "I hope you trip and fall in the hallway."

"Na, Huang, watch it," Madam Pomfrey warned lightly over her shoulder as she walked away into her office. Renjun nudged him and waved before leaving without a word, ignoring the three boys.

"Jaemin," Haechan said suddenly, bringing his attention towards the tanned boy. Jaemin raised his eyebrows expectantly when his housemate didn't talk at first, making Mark clear his throat, nudging him in the side. "Uh, you're staying overnight, too, right?" Jaemin nodded. "Can you like ... make sure he doesn't, like, die, or anything--"

"Madam Pomfrey will be here," Jaemin interrupted. "I don't know how she does it, but that woman doesn't sleep, at all."

Haechan looked irritated, a scowl planted on his face, "OK, well, she won't send me an owl immediately to tell me that my best friend died. I want to know."

Jaemin blinked at him and Haechan's scowl deepened, making Jaemin breathe out an amused laugh, glancing down at the sleeping boy and nodding. Mark let out a relieved sigh, taking another glance at Jeno and nodding gratefully towards Jaemin before grabbing Haechan by the hand. "C'mon," he whispered lowly to the younger, Haechan surprisingly letting the Gryffindor drag him out of the wing, the doors softly shutting behind them.

Jaemin sighed, letting his head fall back against his pillow and staring up at the ceiling. How did he go from staying overnight for Madam Pomfrey to watch over him to babysitting a Hufflepuff? He turned his head to his left to stare at the boy, admiring his side profile. He had to admit, he was kind of-- OK, a lot cute. If it wasn't for the fact that Jeno was a muggle-born Hufflepuff, he would've gone for the boy. His face twisted at the thought, quickly shaking it from his head as he knew he'd start thinking about his parents sooner or later.

Jaemin didn't know how long he had been asleep for when a low moan knocked him out of it, startling him awake. His head turned to find the source of the noise and saw Jeno waking up. His heart started to quicken, was he supposed to be awake already? With a glance at the Hospital Wing's windows, he saw it was still dark outside.

"What the hell--" Jeno groaned, bringing his arm to his other one, staring down at it.

"Madam Pomfrey healed you right up," Jaemin interrupted, making Jeno's head snap towards him. He watched as Jeno's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and sighed in irritation, rolling his eyes. "Your friends brought you in here."

"I gathered that," Jeno mumbled, starting to sit up, and as much as Jaemin wanted to stop him, he refrained himself from doing so and instead just watched. Jeno caught him staring and rolled his eyes, surprising the Slytherin-- weren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be nice? "Don't need to watch my every move. I'm fine."

"Didn't look fine to me," Jaemin responded, unable to stop himself from continuing his facade.

"Thought you said Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up?" Jeno asked, raising his eyebrows and Jaemin opened his mouth to respond but found himself short of words, making him roll his tongue into the inside of his cheek from irritation. Jeno smirked, "Thought so."

"Oh, how I wish I'd be writing Haechan a letter right now," Jaemin muttered to himself. _Aren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be nice_? He asked himself.

"Why would you be writing Hyuck a letter?" Jeno asked in confusion, his little bad boy look fading as his eyebrows furrowed. Jaemin ran his tongue over his bottom lip, finding the action cute.

_Bad Jaemin_ , he scolded himself and got back into character.

Jaemin's lips twisted up into a small smirk, eyeing him before saying, "He wanted me to write him if you died during your stay."

Jeno lost all of his soft features, face hardening as he scowled at the younger's words, "Seriously? You wish I'd die? Real Slytherin of you, Na."

"What can I say, Lee?" Jaemin murmured, eyes fluttering close as the pang of pain hit his chest but he paid it no mind, keeping his face as nonchalant as possible. " _It's in my blood_."

The next day, Lee Jeno was alive and well as told by the slight rise and fall of his chest. Jaemin stared at him with his chin in his hand while Madam Pomfrey went to go grab her wand from her office. He could hear her faintly murmuring, "Where'd the damn thing go?"

Lee Jeno was much easier to like when he was asleep, seeing as he wasn't talking. Jaemin tried to rack his brain for information he had heard over the years about Lee Jeno, but all he knew was that he was a Hufflepuff, very sweet(Jaemin snorted to himself at that), and was perfect Prefect and Head Boy material. He tilted his head, continuing to stare at the blond boy with calculating eyes that were sure to make him shiver had he been awake to feel them.

He wondered why the boy was so rude to him when they'd never once spoken before last night when everyone else he seemed to be nice to. He frowned to himself subconsciously, what was wrong with him that someone he had just met was rude to him? He glanced down at himself, he wouldn't say that he was ugly-- he knew he was far from that. He knew he was charming, he had been taught to be by a young age. His eyebrows furrowed, glancing down at himself again and his mouth twisted bitterly. He was wearing his Slytherin tie, still.

"Still hating on Slytherins, hm?" Jaemin muttered to himself, gritting his teeth as he stood up, towering over the sleeping Hufflepuff. His hands clenched into fists by his side, inhaling and exhaling. He knew Slytherins didn't have the best record, especially in the past, but most of them weren't like that anymore. There were more half-bloods in the house now, and even a few muggle-borns, like Haechan himself. Despite his parents' beliefs, he never once shared the same ideas which he had to thank their family chef, Taeyong, for. However, he never once stood up for muggle-borns or muggles or half-bloods so maybe he was just as bad as his parents were. He stopped chewing on his lip, not even realizing he had been as he forced himself to think of other things. Like how pretty Lee Jeno was when he was-- No. He cursed himself and turned, jumping in surprise as he found Madam Pomfrey standing in front of him with raised eyebrows.

"Not leaving too soon, Mr. Na, I hope?" She asked, tutting lightly before grabbing his arm to force him back onto his bed. He didn't respond, only waiting quietly as she ran her wand over his head a couple of times silently. "Alright," she sighed, taking a step back away from him. "You're good to go, and no, Mr. Na, I won't be giving you another Calming Draught this week again. Three are already bad enough."

"Next week, then?" Jaemin asked hopefully, blinking innocently as she gave him a hard look before it softened slightly.

"Don't be so worried about your exams, Mr. Na. I've heard whispers about you from other staff and students alike, you're going to do well. Now, get out and get to breakfast." Jaemin blinked in shock at her words, Madam Pomfrey was not soft, or nice. She was a hard woman who didn't take crap from anyone, much like the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. He'd have to take her words to heart, then, because he assumed this was a very rare moment. "Unless you'd like to wait for Mr. Lee--?"

Jaemin snapped out of his thoughts at her words and his mouth opened and closed like a fish's before he quickly shook his head, "No, I'm good, thanks," he said hurriedly and stood up, throwing thanks over his shoulder before he flew out the doors, eager to take a shower and get breakfast.

More like eager to get away from Lee Jeno.

"Finally," Renjun commented as Jaemin sat next to him at the Slytherin table. The two of them always sat together at Slytherin's table, mostly because Ravenclaws would give Jaemin rude looks whenever he did. Renjun didn't like that, even though Jaemin said it was OK, he made sure they always sat at the Slytherin's table.

"I had to take a shower and change," Jaemin replied, rolling his eyes as he sat next to him. He wasn't wearing his robe or hat, thankfully McGonagall got rid of the two clothing being required to wear as it grew outdated. He immediately grabbed some bacon and piled it onto his plate, putting a waffle on his plate next. "Where's the Pumpkin Juice?"

"Here," Renjun reached over the table and handed it to him, "Anyways, is Lee Jeno OK?"

Jaemin gave him a weird look, the older not noticing and Jaemin made a face, "Why do you care?"

"I would rather the wizarding population not die any further," Renjun sent him a weird look right back. "What happened?" He asked, knowing something had to happen because Jaemin would've never acted like this when it was just the two of them.

"He was rude," Jaemin huffed quietly, looking around the Great Hall to see if anyone was listening. And maybe to see if Jeno was in there, but he wasn't, thankfully. "And no, Renjun, it wasn't because I was rude first."

Renjun frowned, thinking for a moment before saying, "Tell me all that happened."

Jaemin heaved a sigh before nodding, recounting the words that Jeno said to him and what he replied back with. Once he finished, Renjun looked thoughtful, "That's ... weird. Really weird. He's usually super nice and you know ... all Hufflepuff. Are you sure you didn't do anything?" Jaemin rolled his eyes, making Renjun laugh a bit, "OK, OK, maybe it was just a bad time? Considering he did just randomly wake up in the Hospital Wing."

"Well, maybe he should be more resilient and careful, then," Jaemin shot back towards his best friend, shoving part of his waffle inside his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before saying, "It was probably because of my tie."

Renjun glanced down at his tie incredulously before looking back up, "Jaem. He's a Hufflepuff."

"Clearly not like the others," Jaemin raised his eyebrows defiantly, making Renjun sigh in exasperation. "Since he was so rude."

"But they're not usually judgemental," Renjun countered. "I highly doubt it was because of your tie. Maybe you should try talking to him today in class, don't you have one with Hufflepuff later?" Jaemin stared at him and he rolled his eyes, "Come on, he might be in a better mood today, Jaemin."

"He hates me," Jaemin said bluntly right as Renjun turned back to his plate.

"Godric," Renjun groaned, throwing his head back dramatically. "You-- you are so dramatic, he doesn't hate you! He doesn't know you."

"You heard the stories of Harry Potter and that Scorpius kid's dad from Potter's kids," Jaemin defended himself, "They didn't know each other."

"Scorpius' dad was racist," Renjun responded bluntly, waving him off. "You are not, there is a difference."

"He assumes I am," Jaemin said after eating a piece of bacon, catching a glimpse of the clock. He needed to eat faster unless he wanted to go to Defense class with a starving stomach.

"You don't know that," Renjun emphasized, rolling his eyes as he finished his last piece of waffle. "Hurry up, we're going to be late for Defense and I am not helping you sneak into the Kitchens after class."

"Yes, you will," Jaemin said, picking up the rest of his bacon and shoving one of them in his mouth. He looked down at his waffle before shrugging, deciding to just eat it without butter or syrup. He ignored Renjun's weirded out expression and stood up, "Come on, I am not in the mood for Professor Jung to get upset at us for being late."

"I literally just--" Renjun sighed in frustration when Jaemin walked away from him, standing up and following behind, "Can't believe you're my best friend. Honestly, how did I get stuck with you of all people?"

"At least I'm not YangYang," Jaemin called back, sending a short wave to his fellow Slytherin. YangYang waved back, turning back around to face Hyunjin(the girl).

"Oh, you are so fake," Renjun grunted, catching up to him as they walked out of the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this will be a chaptered fic,, pls subscribe to know when its updated hehe
> 
> i also have a twitter au acc where i have an ongoing nomin au!! the username is the same as mine here, @skyfalljaem. pls go check it out it was my first nomin au i thought of


End file.
